


this damn euphoria

by strawtten



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Grunge, Romance, Smut, original - Freeform, originalstory, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawtten/pseuds/strawtten
Summary: How a simple encounter can turn into something meaningful.After Lana met Aden she couldn't escape the euphoria she had when she was with him. He made her feel again. And he wanted to run away with her.See how this story progresses hopefully every two weeks at most. The characters are original.TW:cursingabuseblood





	this damn euphoria

How humiliating. I've been waiting for this day for so long but my dad had to ruin it. There is no way I can meet Alex with a black eye. If he saw me like this I'm sure that he would want to see my dad again. And I don't want to repeat what happened last time. After a deep sigh, I fall onto my bed and look up at the ceiling. How did dad find out I was going to meet him? Or did he punch me because of something else? Ugh whatever, there's no point in thinking about it.

My stomach growls and I sit back up. I glance at the clock. I look at it for a while until I finally figure out what time it is. Almost 10 PM. If I leave now I can make it to the gas station without my dad noticing. So I stand up grab a hoodie from the chair in my room and put it on. I pull out my shoes from under the bed and put them on too. Pulling the curtains to the side I notice that it's a full moon tonight. I step through my window and as soon as my feet hit the wet grass I start walking. I duck under the windows of my house and turn the corner. I exhale deeply and look up at the sky as I continue walking.

I go through the sliding doors of the gas station store and spend no time at all getting my food. Some premade sandwiches and 2 juice boxes. After paying for everything I make my way to a forest which the locals call a park. As I walk past some random strangers I look down trying to hide my bruised eye. But when I finally reach the forest I take my hood off, feeling like I can finally breathe freely. After walking on a dirt path I make it to my go-to bench. Its surrounded by trees but it still has a nice view of the sky. That's why I like it. I sit down and take a big bite out of my sandwich.

I lift my head up after finishing my food and lean back. I stretch my hands, some of my bones crack and I yawn. I slightly rub my eyes and when I open them I see a tall dark figure walking up to where I'm sitting. Instinctively I slide to the edge and observe. It's dark so I can barely see him. He sat down at the other edge of the bench and buried his head in his hands. Not wanting to seem rude I turn back and start opening my juice box. While I'm doing that I can hear some sniffles, I cant just sit here.

“Hey,” I say as I hold out my arm with a juice box in hand. He lifts his head and looks at me, confused. I shake my hand slightly.

“Just take it.” He takes it from my hand and hums back as a thank you. I open up my juice box, poking the straw through it and take a long sip. I look back up at the sky as I continue drinking. The guy sitting next to me stayed quiet the whole time which I'm very thankful for. I finished my juice before he did, so I threw it in the garbage next to him. I stood there as I looked at the time on my phone.

“Fuck,” Its almost 11 PM. The guy looks up at me.

“You good?”

“I'm not. Goddammit,” I cuss and start speed walking.

“Hey,” He calls me.

“What? I don't have any time to talk,” I turn back at him.

“So you don't want a ride?” He takes his last sip and tosses the box into the trash as he stands up. “Come here.” Without a choice, I follow him out of the forest barely keeping up with his pace. Now with the street lamps on, I can finally see how he looks. Black hair, wide shoulders, and a blank stare. Huh? He obviously saw my bruise but didn't say anything. I wonder why.

“Aren't you getting on?” He asks as he stands next to a motorcycle. I nod and he puts his helmet on my head. “Here, sit behind me and hold on tight. Which way do you need to go?”

“Drop me off at the ivy stop, I’ll walk the rest.”

“Aye, aye captain,” He starts up the engine. “don't forget to hold on tight, really tight.” I grab onto his waist and lace my fingers together in a way hugging him from behind. As I press my chest against his back I can feel how cold he is. While driving the wind blew through my hair and even though I wanted to get it out of my face I was too scared to let go. Everything was so fast and I think I held onto him harder and harder the longer we rode.

We came to a stop and he dropped me off. He helps me take off my helmet and puts it on the seat of the motorcycle.

“Thanks,” I look at my phone, “Ah, I’ll make it home on time, I’ll see you around I guess,” He puts on his helmet and sits back on his motorcycle.

“See ya, juice box,” He drives off. What? Juice box? Is that supposed to be a nickname? I giggle.

After I climb back into my room I take off my shoes and hide them. I unlock my room door and go to the kitchen. I sigh in relief as I see no trace if my dad. I slowly open his bedroom door and peek in. He’s sleeping. Thank god. I close the door and go back to my room. I fall onto my bed as I close my eyes. I have no energy to change into my pajamas. The motorcycle ride exhausted me way too much. With my eyes closed, I think about the mystery boy. Maybe he didn't ask me about the bruise because I didn't ask him why he was crying? Who knows. To be honest who even cares it's not like I'm gonna see him again.

1,029 words

2020.06.06


End file.
